


[All迪]电灯胆 03

by Xbacktingting



Series: 电灯胆 [3]
Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 03

#谨以此篇，恭贺新禧

#我昨几晚上有点飘，答应小可爱的文，现在补上

#禁一切

#解锁霆迪

第二天一早，迪丽热巴从昏昏沉沉中醒来。张艺兴大概是要赶通告，不知道什么时候已经走了。身上的酸痛，让她记起了昨天晚上发生的事情。她想起张艺兴起的发抖的表情，脸上的笑容荡漾开来。  
热巴刚拿起电话，铃声响起，是张艺兴唱的Give me a chance，她看了来电人的名字，笑容僵在了脸上，“喂？有事吗？”

魅影玫瑰酒店，傍晚六点。

 

热巴理了理鬓角的碎发，深呼吸一口气，走了进去。

1121，房间的门是虚掩着的，热巴小心翼翼的推门走了进去。陈伟霆从背后抱住了她，把人圈在了怀里。迪丽热巴轻轻退出圈揽，“伟霆哥，怎么有空想起我了呢？”

"还不是想念你这个小妖精的身体？"陈伟霆低头嗅了嗅热巴香甜的颈窝，一口咬了上去。

"伟霆哥，到底怎样才能放过我呢？"热巴的声音魅惑，混着点几呻吟。

"我不是你的情妇，这么多年的威胁，也该结束了吧。"迪丽热巴眼底有化不开的坚冰，“无非是几张照片，大不了玉石俱焚。”

"热热别这么激动嘛"，陈伟霆说着，点燃一支烟，深吸一口，掰过热巴的小脸，吻住了她的小嘴巴，将烟气全数灌了进去。

热巴被突如其来的烟气呛出了眼泪，陈伟霆的气息退出了她的口腔，他开口："热热，这是我最后一次利用你。"转身，进了浴室。

热巴听着浴室里传来水声，知道他开始在洗澡。拿出手机，发了一条短信。"魅影玫瑰酒店1121。救我。”

热巴不是有十足的把握，静静期待着他会来。陈伟霆出了浴室，下身围着浴巾，头上的水滴在腹肌上，很性感。不记得是第几次看这具诱人的身体，脑海里的回忆，总是让她恐惧。热巴绝望的闭上眼睛，等着他开始施虐。

他终究，没有来。

 

陈伟霆脱去了热巴的衣服，把热巴轻轻放在床上，点燃了一根蜡烛。指尖一抖，红色的蜡油滴在了热巴的背脊和臀部，在接触到白皙的皮肤的一瞬，绽开点点红色的蜡花。滚烫的蜡油，落在身体上，刺激着她的神经，敏感的身体因为屈辱感和刺激，轻轻颤抖。

陈伟霆俯下身，跪在地上，用嘴舔着她的大腿根，和下面的小嘴。灵活的舌头滑了进去，在里面绕着圈，周旋着，挑逗着。他轻轻吮吸着她小穴里的阴核，引得她微微屈腿，轻佻的呻吟声在房间中响起。花穴里的花蜜涌了出来，陈伟霆轻轻的品尝着嘴里的腥咸，起身掰过热巴的小嘴吻了上去。嘴里漾开的腥咸，让热巴羞耻无比，觉得委屈。

 

这时，门铃响起。陈伟霆起先没有理，他并不想结束眼前的这场欢愉。可是门外的人，开始疯狂的砸门，陈伟霆不得不离开热巴的身体，走去开门。

门打开的一瞬间，白敬亭冲进了房间里。他看见热巴身体上的红痕，用湿毛巾把已经凝固在皮肤上的蜡迹，一点点擦去，很仔细。为她穿好衣服，满心满眼全是心疼。白敬亭声音有些嘶哑，“媳妇儿，他欺负你了？”

 

热巴双眼含泪，梨花带雨，摇了摇头，带着哭腔靠在他怀里，"没有，还好你来的及时。

陈伟霆看着眼前的伉俪深情，看懂了热巴和白敬亭的关系。

 

白敬亭转过头去，双眼猩红。他明白刚才热巴的意思，他努力让自己冷静，努力控制自己不用拳头打在他的身上。他指着陈伟霆的鼻子，"陈伟霆，这他妈可是北京！"

白敬亭眼中尽是凶狠，“迪丽热巴，我女人！你他妈再动她一根手指，我让你死。”

陈伟霆推开他指着自己的手臂，邪魅一笑，“白敬亭，哪来这么重的戾气。你情我愿的事，怪我，可不行。”

白敬亭凶狠的瞪着他，搂着在他怀里轻轻啜泣的热巴，走了出去。陈伟霆看着他们离开的背影，勾了勾嘴角。热热，你应受的，会有人替你还。

白敬亭看着这样的热巴，心里一抽一抽的痛着。

"白敬亭，谢谢你，配合我演戏。”

“不用这么客气。"他搂紧她的肩膀，“热巴，你到底有什么把柄在他手里，用不用我帮你？”

热巴抬头看着他温情的目光，就是这个男孩，曾说温柔并不是他的主要成分。  
"不用，白敬亭，已经很感激。“

 

白敬亭把热巴送回住处，他忍不住抱了抱热巴，贪婪地感受着她的气息。两人各怀心事。

 

白敬亭，对不起，我利用了你。

热巴，没关系，我甘之如饴。

 

另一边的酒店里，陈伟霆拨通了张艺兴的电话。张艺兴看着来电人的姓名，压制住自己的暴戾情绪，点击接听，"你找我有什么事情？”

“倒也没什么事情，就是想你。"

“陈伟霆，我劝你，我们之间最好不要再有联系。“

“艺兴，睡过就不负责任，还真是薄情。”

“我没有时间和你闲扯，没事挂了。"  
"宝贝，我手里有迪丽热巴的东西。"

愤怒的情绪无法抑制，张艺兴把桌上的水杯打翻在地。玻璃碎渣溅起，划破了他的手臂。

血，一点点洇了出来，张艺兴深呼吸，平复心情。"你想怎么样呢？”

“艺兴，魅影玫瑰，1121。今晚十点，我等你。”


End file.
